Episode 14: Burden of Sinners
Burden of Sinners (宿命の罪人達, Shikumei no Giruti) is the fourteenth episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 2, retrieved November 25, 2019. "After Shizuka Hio's death, peace is restored at the academy. As usual, Yuki is busy with her duties as Guardian when Zero, who has been gone for quite some time, comes back." Summary Zero comes back while Yuki is guarding for the Moon Dormitory. Yuki then falls and is caught by Zero mistaking him with Kaname. Later on, while Yuki and Zero were guarding, Yuki started a conversation with Zero about her blood. Zero got mad at Yuki, so he started walking away. Yuki got worried so she followed him. Zero was about to talk to Yuki but stopped because the Headmaster reported that Maria had woken. She tells Zero the truth about the mastermind of the deaths of his parents who's also the enemy of the Purebloods. After they met, Yuki was asked to leave and then she jumped over the fence to the outer area of the school. Yuki then gets ambushed by a vampire from the Senate. Zero comes to Yuki and kills the vampire who was trying to hurt Yuki. After that vampire dies, more vampires from the vampire Senate came. The Night Class students arrive, asked by Kaname to get rid of the vampires from the Senate. The Night Class students kills one of them. Kaname asks one of them what they were doing at Cross Academy. One of the vampires answered that it was because the Vampire Council had ordered them. Kaname then badly hurts him and he orders the other vampires to leave. Once they've left, Kaname went over to Yuki and asked her if she was okay, and was about to touch her face, but she backed away. Yuki then told Kaname that she didn't want to be treated like a child and won't speak to him until he truly admits that Zero is innocent. Later on, Zero was about to go in the shower when he saw Yuki's towel, so he stopped. He then went to the couch, lied down, and then had a dream of Shizuka with blood, which he thought he killed her. Then she turned into Yuki, so Zero cried out Yuki's name. Yuki was sitting in front of Zero, drying her hair with her towel, so she was puzzled when Zero said her name. Then all of a sudden, Zero awoke, hugged Yuki, and was about to kiss her, but doesn't. Later, the Chairman got a letter from the Hunter's Association addressed to Zero. Image gallery Normal Vampire Knight Guilty 01-001.jpg AnimeVampireKnightGuilty-01Raw70-28.jpg Normal Vampire Knight Guilty 01-003.jpg Normal Vampire Knight Guilty 01-026.jpg Normal Vampire Knight Guilty 01-037.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty - 01 - Large 11.jpg AnimeVampireKnightGuilty-01Raw70-51.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty - 01 - Large 17.jpg AnimeVampireKnightGuilty-01Raw70-46.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 01-130.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 01-131.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty - 01 - Large 23.jpg Zero-Yuuki-caps-vampire-knight-yuki-zero-3995000-737-414.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime